Ze Challenge
by ochita127
Summary: HG/FD Who knew that a lake could bring them together? Read&Review "Chapter 6 up!" 8/4/10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

"English"

**"French"**

_'Thoughts'_

(I'm sorry for the mass editing of chapter one, someone suggested that I edit this in a more readable way and I guess it was hard to read considering all the text were compact. Once again sorry, and thank you for bearing with me. - 127)

-

The train to Hogwarts was packed with students filled with stories over the summer. Every carriage was filled with noise. Well, all besides one. The carriage where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were was the exception. Harry was staring out the window in thought. Ron was sleeping next to him drool coming out of his mouth. And across them was Hermione reading a book with a sleeping Crookshanks in her lap. They had a really rough summer due to the incident happening in the Quidditch World Cup. Not having enough rest over the summer they haven't said a word ever since they left Platform 9 3/4.

The sound of the trolley nearing swayed everyone with what they were doing. Harry, lost in thought, jerked as if he just got back his awareness. Ron startled by Harry's movements slowly opened his eyes.

"It's nice to know that you're finally back from your daydreaming Harry," Hermione suddenly spoke.

"And as for your Ronald," closing her book, leaving it to one side and turning her attention to Ron who just woke up. "I suggest you wipe off that drool of yours."

Harry then looked at Ron who was wiping saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand and held back a laugh. Just then the trolley came to their carriage.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the old lady.

Unsure of what to have, Harry approached the trolley while Ron searched his pockets for money. A girl approached them and caught Harry's eye. She smiled at Harry and turned to the old lady.

"Two Pumpkin Pastries please."

"Here you go," the old woman then handed her the said pastries as she paid for them. With a look and another smile towards Harry, she left.

"And for you dears?" the woman asked snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said going back to the carriage to sit.

"I'll have a lickorish wand," Ron said.

A smile was plastered on Harry's face when he sat down that did not go unnoticed by the third occupant in the carriage who was watching the whole thing with amusement.

"You like her don't you Harry?" a smile forming in her lips as she said that.

"Who's liking who?" Ron interrupted as he took a seat beside Harry eating his lickorish wand.

"Harry likes Cho Chang," Hermione informed the red-head.

"Cho Chang?" Ron questioned.

"The asian girl with the long, black hair from Ravenclaw?" Hermione said trying to inform Ron who looked like in thought.

"Oh, her! Way to go Harry," he exclaimed but knowing Ron he didn't know who the girl was so he pretended he knew to save himself from the embarrassment.

"I don't like her," Harry defended, his face reddening.

"Oh please Harry you're blushing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, maybe I do like her in a way," Harry reluctantly agreed due to the fact that he knew Hermione won't stop until she proves him otherwise.

"Oh, look at the time, it's best if we change into our robes before we get to Hogwarts, see you Harry, you too Ron," Hermione said as she took her book with her and left the carriage with Crookshanks tailing behind her.

"So Harry, who's this Cho Chang?" Ron inquired as Hermione left. Harry couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

"I'll tell you when we see her Ron, come on let's change into our robes," Harry said as he shook his head in amusement and got a pair of robes from his trunk. Ron followed suit.

The Great Hall was packed with students chattering and the candles that illuminate the whole room were floating a meter or two above them. The aura of the room was lively. The teachers were sat in front in a very long table. Also sitting with them was a representative of the Ministry of Magic, Bartemius Crouch Sr. The night started with the sorting of the upcoming first years of the house. McGonagall then lined up the new students and the sorting started. The students cheered whenever one of the new students were sorted into their house. Some were sorted quickly while the others took longer than the expected. It was per se, the usual things that happen during the Sorting Ceremony.

The sorting was finally done and it was time for the Headmaster of Hogwarts to give his opening speech and announcements. Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked towards the platform in front of everyone.

"First of all congratulations to the new students and welcome to your new home, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope that you find your stay here a memorable one. Second, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Alastor Moody who will be arriving in a while. And third, I would like to announce that the yearly Quidditch tournament among the four houses is cancelled," Dumbledore said. Noise started to fill the room as the students talked among themselves as to why the Quidditch tournament was cancelled.

"Ehem," interrupted Dumbledore causing all the students to stop talking.

" It is an honour for me to say that we are to be the host for this year's Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament is a not only a tournament but also a social gathering. Three schools partake in this social event. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beuxbatons. Each school chooses a Champion that would represent the school by doing three very dangerous tasks. These Champions are selected carefully by the Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to join may do so. But believe me when I say this, this tournament is not for the faint hearted for in this friendly competition Champions. have. died." Just then Filch came in running from the main entrance of the Great Hall towards Dumbledore. He whispered something to Dumbledore and made his way back to the entrance.

"Everyone, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beuxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress Madam Maxime," Dumbledore said as the main door opened to reveal students wearing blue dresses with small coats and a pointed hat of the same color worn side wards. They gracefully entered the room sighing here and there and butterflies magically appear with each sigh. Behind them was their Headmistress Madam Maxime.

"Blimey, she's gorgeous," Ron commented as a girl with silvery blond hair clad in Beuxbaton's uniform danced her way inside the room.

'_What could everyone be staring at?_' Hermione seeing the looks on most of the men's and some of the women's faces turned to look where they were staring at. For a moment her eyes caught sight of the most wonderful shade of blue she had ever seen in her entire life. And for a fraction of a second she had eye contact with the said girl. She did not see the glint in the girl's eyes for with a glare, she turned her attention to the red-head beside her.

"Boys," she concluded rolling her eyes.

"She's Fleur Delacour," supplied Seamus Finnigan.

"Fleur, what a wonderful name," Ron said dreamily.

As the Beuxbatons seated in the Ravenclaw's table and their Headmistress in the faculty's table. Dumbledore began to speak again.

"And now please welcome the Sons of Durmstrang, with their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" The door opened with a bang. The students' attention was fixated on the people who just entered the room. The students wore sweatshirts and pants and they held big sticks. As they stomped the stick on the floor sparks would emit from them.

"Look Harry it's HIM!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's Viktor Krum!" The said person was clad in a coat and a matching hat. He made his way beside a long haired man whom everyone concluded was Karkaroff. They seated in their assigned table and Mr. Crouch now stood up. Then Filch brought out what seemed to be a tall table with a cup on top of it and placed it in the centre.

"Now that everyone is settled, I would like to make an announcement. Since the TriWizard tournament is a very dangerous tournament as the Ministry of Magic had concluded. We have decided to put an age barrier spell to which no younger than seventeen can enter." Shouts from the students could be heard drowning Crouch's voice.

"And as the Ministry of Magic has no plan on lowering the said limit, this is final." Ending his speech Crouch returned to his seat.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice filled the whole room which caused the students to silence.

"As I have told you, this is no ordinary tournament, that is why the Ministry of Magic has put necessary precautions to prevent any casualties from happening. I'm sure we're all very hungry, so let the feast begin!" Food instantly filled the tables.

Fleur Delacour could not comprehend what she was feeling at the exact moment. Moments earlier she had been entering the Great Hall with such grace and pride. And in a fraction of a second, every sense of euphoric emotions coursed through her body as if it was the best thing she ever felt in her entire life. And it was. Even though it only lasted for a very short period of time. Ending her dance, she cast a short glance towards the brunette and made her way to where her sister was. Even when she has already been seated beside her sister she could not take her mind off on what had transpired earleir. She did not even notice the students from Durmstrang entering neither Dumbledore starting the feast. She had only noticed when the food popped in front of her.

'_Zis must be what mozer eez saying, eef eet eez so zen zat girl eez my soulmate!_' She could not help but spare a glance at the direction to where the bushy haired brunette was. She was currently scolding a red-haired boy who was about the same age as her. She could not help but be dazzled by the Gryffindor's beauty. And it seems that the young brunette holds no interest in her.

'_I swear upon my veela blood zat I will 'ave 'er before ze school year ends. What could 'er name be?_' Without thinking she stood up and walked towards where the brunette was sitting.

It was no surprise that up until now Ron and Hermione were bickering around.

"I tell you Mione, she's a veela, you believe me do you Harry?" Ron Asked and Harry shrugged not wanting to involve himself in his best friend's argument. They were arguing ever since the feast started. At first they were arguing about Quidditch, then Krum and now their topic of interest was Fleur.

"I believe she isn't. She's human for Pete's sake," Hermione defended. Just then the look on Ron's face changed it's as if he saw a large crocodile walking towards him. Harry and Hermione noticing this turned to where Ron was looking. It was the object of their argument.

"Er, well 'i," the Beauxbaton student said.

"What do you want?" come Hermione's reply. She was currently glaring at the person in front of her.

'_Zink ou iziot zink!_' She had come near them without a single purpose in mind. She was too busy thinking earlier that she had not noticed that her body is trying to do what it is on her mind. Thinking of an excuse she spotted the Bouillabaise in the table.

"I waz wonzering eef I could 'ave some of our Bouillabaise? We 'ave run out at ze ozer table," she asked quickly regaining her composure. Surely it was not easy to speak and think clearly in her position where she was being glared at by none other than her soulmate.

"Here, have it." The girl handed her the plate pretty roughly which made her heart sink. '_It's like she 'ates every fiber of my beeing._'

"Zank ou." She held on to the plate and left.

Fleur sighed as she sat back down in the Ravenclaw table beside her sister and placing the plate in front of her.

"**Are you alright dear sister?**" the little girl beside her spoke as soon as she let out the sigh.

"**Oui, do not worry about me,**" She said smiling at her sister.

"**Are you sure?**" the smaller one asked. She nodded and proceeded to eat for the first time during the night.

'_I guess zat zis would be a bit more challenging zan I zought._'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

Sleep evaded Hermione that night. Her thoughts were filled with events that happened earlier. Her thoughts were focused with her encounter with a certain blonde Beuxbaton. Ever since her encounter with Fleur she could not help but be guilty. She had been rude to the girl who, apparently, only wanted to have some more Bouillabaisse. She couldn't help but think that Fleur probably only requested for the food to cover up something she had intended to do. She shook her head and dismissed the thought. '_I think Harry's right, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions easily, it's not what I usually am. __I need to apologize to her somehow,_' she thought.

Seeing that sleep would evade her throughout the evening she got up. '_I guess I won't be sleeping 'till later, might as well take some time off near the lake,_' she went to her trunk and got a pair of jeans, a shirt and coat. She then made her way out of the room.

It had been Hermione's habit to sneak out of the house and walk near the lake when something was troubling her, and this night was no exception. She had discovered the comfort given by the lake during her first year. It was even before she had befriended Harry and Ron.When she had been usually teased because of her mudblood heritage. She tried not to mind it but it eventually got into her. She was fed up of the constant teasing and one night she wanted to get away from it all. She found the place while she was aimlessly walking around the school in order to do something that will help her forget her problems. And one day she had found the lake. She found peace just by being near it. Thus she decided to come back at night. It became a habit of her to go there at night. She would spend hours of her night doing anything she can near the lake may it be walking, sitting or lying down facing the sky and sometimes when she is bored she skips stones to entertain herself. And in all those things she did, it helped her think more clearly and it also helped her clear her mind of any problem she has even for a moment. The place was her haven. She usually went there to escape from the stress of her social and academic lives.

Fleur had decided to retire early tonight. But considering the feast started pretty late already, she quickly excused herself after the feast and left the Great Hall for her room in the Beuxbaton's carriage walking with a pace faster than usual.

She passed through the corridors pausing a bit when she came into intersections trying to remember the way to the carriage. After a few more walks, a turn here and there, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"**Were you trying to get back to the carriage?**" Gabrielle's voice surprised Fleur. She quickly turned around only to see her little sister smiling at her.

"**Were you following me all throughout this time?**" Fleur questioned back.

"**If you were talking about me following you and making yourself a fool by getting lost, then yes,**" explained the little blonde. "**Something's troubling you, isn't it?Or you would not have ended up in something trivial as to getting lost.**"

Fleur heaved out a sigh. She could not really hide it from her sister. And of all the people in Hogwarts right now, her sister was the only one that could help her in her current dilemma. She also reminded herself that she needs to mail her mother about this situation as soon as possible.

Fleur could only nod at her sister's question.

"**Well, what is it?**" the younger of the two asked.

"**I am sure you have had the talk with mother,**" Fleur started. Gabrielle's eye's widened as if in delight.

"**You mean that you have found him?! Your other half??**" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"**Yes... and no,**" Fleur answered.

"**What do you mean by that?**" The younger questionned.

"**I have found **_**her.**_" And with that one statement Gabrielle understood it all.

"**It is nothing to be ashamed of dear sister, as mother said we cannot choose who we fall in love with, it had been fate, that even before we were born our other half is already chosen for us and that the veela blood in us is our aid in finding that other half. Now tell me, who is she? What does she look like? Where did you meet her?What happened? **" For an eleven year old girl Gabrielle had an outstanding grasp of intelligence. Others even think that she is older that what she looks like. But she still is an eleven year old girl.

"**I just saw her when we were entering the hall. She has bushy brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes and light tanned skin. Our eyes met for a moment and something inside me screamed that it was her that I had been waiting for all these years. I unconsciously approached her during the feast when she was bickering with a red-haired boy about something, and almost humiliated myself if I had not thought of a plausible excuse.**" Fleur told with glee but her smile suddenly turned to a frown as if she recalled a bad memory. "**I am not ashamed of it.** **But because of what happened, I guess I do not have much of a chance with her Gabrielle, I think she hates me.**"

"**What makes you say that?**" the little blonde questionned.

"**When I gave my excuse to get the Bouillabaisse from their table, she glared at me as if she despised me, and roughly gave me the plate,**" Fleur said sadly.

"**Do not worry dear sister, I am sure that everything will turn out right in the end, it seems that you have not gotten acquainted yet, you do not even know her name yet, it is better for you to start out as friends, and everything will follow,**" Gabrielle tried to comfort her sister. "**Come on, let us get to the carriage, I am sure that you are tired from today's events.**"

"**Thank you.**"

They made their way to the carriage talking about different events that happened earlier. Gabrielle then asked her sister if she was going to enter in the tournament and Fleur told her that she was still thinking about it but Gabrielle doubts, though she would not say it, that Fleur would not have any choice but to join since she is the best candidate their school has and Madame Maxime would surely prod, if not force, Fleur to join the tournament.

As they were walking Fleur suddenly noticed something shining in the distance. When they neared the carriage Fleur was delighted to see what it was. '_A lake, wow, eet eez so beautiful._'

It was a magnificent sight indeed. As there were no clouds in the sky, the lake clearly reflected the moon and the stars. '_Eet eez been a while, I guess I could go zere later._'

Moments later they finally reached the carriage. At first it would seem that the carriage was small on the outside, but looks can be decieving for the carriage was larger than it seemed. Inside it has a grand,marble staircase that leads up to three hallways in which the rooms of the student's of Beuxbaton are located and a door in between which had the sign 'Dining Room'. Each room on the second floor is occupied by two students. And each room also has its own bathroom. No one would ever think that all of these would fit in just a small carriage that seemingly fits only 6 people when viewed outside.

Fleur drew out her wand and tapped on to the door and within a second the door opened. They made their way up the stairs and turned left. When they reached the first door they stopped and Fleur tapped the door again with her wand. The door opened within the second.

"**I am going to take a shower,**" Gabrielle announced as she went into the bathroom while Fleur lay down in her bed facing the ceiling, arms behind her head. She could not think about anything besides the 'bushy-haired brunette of Hogwarts'.

Remembering to write her mother a letter she got her quill and a piece of paper from the drawer beside her bed and started to write to her mother of her discovery. Just then Gabrielle walked out from the bathroom. Seeing that her sister was busy she proceeded to put on her pajamas. Looking at the clock in the wall near the closets it read 11:09. Looking back to her sister who was still busy writing she went to her bed and laid down to rest.

"**Goodnight dear sister, do not stay up too late,**" Gabrielle said as she stiffled a yawn. Fluer paused for a moment to face her sister.

"**I would not, do not worry, good night, sweetdreams.**"

It took more than half an hour for Fleur to finish her letter. She had re-read it over a couple of times and when she was finally satisfied with it she neatly folded the piece of paper and put it in the drawer. She looked at the clock and it read 11:55.

'_I guess I could go to ze lake, It 'as been a while since I 'ave relaxed a bit._'

She quckly discarded her robes and put on something more fitting for a walk outside. A pair of jeans and a shirt. She then got her coat from the coat rack and quietly left the room.

Fleur held onto her coat as the night wind flew by her. It was pretty cold but it was expected since summer has already passed and winter is about to come soon. She made her way through the trees without much difficulty.

The lake was really peaceful to look at. It felt so calm. Fleur easily felt at ease. She picked a nice place to sit to view the wonderful sight in front of her. It had been a while since she had a time to relax and she would definitely savor every moment of tonight.

Being in the presence of any body of water had always been comforting to her. She was relieved to have found this lake for she had been longing for far too long to be near any body of water and to be relaxing near it. There had been no such things in Beuxbaton for their academy was so high up in the air surrounded by clouds.

Her eyes scanned the whole area. She wanted to see if there was a better place to view the lake from. It seemed that from where she was, she could not clearly see some parts of the lake.

Her eyes stopped immediately on what she saw on the right side of the lake. There was something or someone there for it standed out from everything. At first she couldn't hint out as to what it is so she decided to see what or who it was. She stood up and went to the direction of the said figure. It became more clear as Fluer approached the said figure. Now she could say that what she is seeing is another human. A girl. Curious as to who it was she decided to go nearer.

'_Somez'ing eez very familiar wiz 'er,_' she thought.

She walked a bit more and when she was more or less 20 feet away she had recognized who it was.

'_Eet eez 'er!_' She did not know what to do. Just then she heard something snap.

'_'ou are so eestupid Fleur! Zis eez ze second time zat 'ou will make a complete fool of 'ourself! Why did 'ou 'ave to step on a twig of all timez?!_' As Fleur panicked due to the sudden realization that the person infront of her was her soulmate, she had accidentally stepped on a twig.

Hermione was sitting near the lake for quite some time now. She had been recollecting the events of what happened earlier.

_As soon as Fleur left Harry turned to Hermione. _

"_That was pretty harsh Hermione," he commented. Hermione looked at him with a slightly angry expression._

"_And what? Make her feel like she can manipulate everyone? Look at her, she walks, talks, and even sits as if she can control every person in this room! I just chose to give her a sight that she can't manipulate everyone here, she's so full of herself."_

"_Relax Hermione, we don't even know her yet, she just wanted the Bouillabaise. And of all the people I know Hermione you were the one that always talks about not judging people by their looks, give her a chance, she might be the opposite of what you think," Harry said with a smile. Hermione just sighed and continued to eat. 'Maybe Harry's right.'_

_They didn't even notice Ron who was still looking at Fleur dreamily._

She had been thinking of a way to apologize to Fleur all night. Guilt was eating her. She knew Harry was right. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so easily. Just then she heard something snap behind her.

"Who's there?" Came the abrupt voice of Hermione. She quickly looked where the sound came from. Her mouth slightly opened in shock as her eyes stared at Fleur. She was the last person that she was expecting to be here.

" I am sorry to 'ave startled 'ou, I was just curious when I saw 'ou out 'ere, I did not zink zat someone would be 'ere zis late."

Hermione was still a bit shocked. She could really not believe her eyes. The person that she wanted to see was infront of her and she could not even utter a word to her.

Seeing that the brunette had not given any signs of speaking she spoke again.

"Would you mind eef I stay 'ere wiz 'ou near ze lake? I won't disturb 'ou or anyz'ing, eet eez just zat I like ze view of ze lake 'ere." Fleur was not telling a lie. It really was the best place to view the lake. You could see the more clearly what was around the lake and the aura of the place was more calming. But she couldn't help the fact that she is using it as her excuse to be close to the other girl.

Finally coming back to her senses, Hermione shook her head.

"No," she uttered the word. She really didn't mind the older girl being there, infact she was relieved to see her. '_I guess this is my chance to apologize to her._'

Delighted by the younger girl's answer, Fleur decided to sit not too far beside her.

Silenced enveloped the two as they were just viewing the lake. They tried to steal glances from each other but none of their looks ever seemed to be on the right timing.

Hermione was getting frustrated by the moment. She wanted to apologize to the older girl ever since she saw her here but she could not think of how to say it. Thinking that she needed to get it done sooner she composed herself. '_Here goes nothing._'

Just as she looked at Fleur their gazes met. Blushing from embarrassment they quickly averted their gaze towards the lake.

"Uhm," Hermione started still looking at the lake. "I just wanted to say... sorry for the way I treated you during the feast."

Fleur instantly looked towards the young girl. She had not expected that the girl would be apologizing for the incident during the feast. She was relieved. '_She doez not 'ate me after all!_'

"Eet was okay, I am used to eet anyway." Fleur explained.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione then reached her hand out to Fleur who happily reached out and took it.

"Fleur Delacour, eet eez a pleazure to meet 'ou miss Granger."

"Hermione, you can call me Hermione." Hermione said with a smile.

"Zen call me Fleur, 'Ermione." Fleur smiled back.

After the introductions they involved themselves with a light conversation. Asking each other questions. So far they have learned each other's ages, where Hermione lives, since Fleur's French accent already gave her nationality thus where she lives, and school background. Hermione was amazed that Fleur's school was floating up in the air. She never had really heard of such school and Fleur explained that Beuxbaton was a bit secretive. Fleur then learned about Hermione's two best friends. Harry, much to her amazement, and Ron.

"So, Ronald or Ron for short eez ze red 'aired boy who waz drooling over me when I approached 'our table? And ze black 'aired boy wiz ze glasses eez 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"Yep, and Ron wasn't the only one drooling at you actually, most of the boys are." Hermione nodded giving her insight about the boys' behavior.

"I am used to eet, for eet cannot be 'elped. I cannot really stop zem from liking me for zey are under my z'rall." Fleur explained casually.

"Thrall?" It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"Oui, for I am a quarter veela. My grandmozer eez a veela and my mozer eez 'alf." Fleur explained.

It all sinked into her now. Ron was right for the first time. She had not really took insight that maybe Fleur was part veela after all. That was why almost all of the boys were into her. She mentally noted that she really needed to get back to the library sometime and reasearch about veelas.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

They talked a little bit more after that. Fleur learned that Hermione was muggleborn but that didn't make her hate Hermione. Soon they talked about anything under the sun.

Hermione stiffled a yawn. How many hours has she been here in this lake talking with Fleur? She was really having a great time with the older girl even though they had met just hours ago. Though things started out bad with them, they were fine right now. And she was glad that she could talk to someone besides Harry or Ron.

"Eet eez late, I guess we should go back now. I believe zat classes are to start later? And we would not want to be late for ze first day." Fleur spoke up seeing Hermione yawn. As much as she wanted to spend more time with the younger girl she had to take into consideration the wellfare of the other. They had been talking since midnight.And she too was tired. Besides, she wouldn't want to rush things. For now she was very happy that she made friends with the other girl.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that we talked for that long! It's already half past two in the morning." She exclaimed looking at her watch. "I enjoyed talking with you Fleur, it really helps if you talk with a girl like yourself rather than boys." Hermione then stood up reaching out her hand to the older girl who took it.

"Oui, I 'ad a great time as well." Fleur said as she also got up. "Good night."

"Good night."

That morning they both slept with smile on their faces.

--

I've decided to give Gabrielle a bigger role in this fic seeing that she had little interaction with some people in the 4th movie.Decided to change a bit of the construction of Fleur's accented English. It really took me a while to get this chapter done hope you enjoyed it. R&R

-127

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

-

The Great Hall was already packed with students when Hermione came in. From the distance she could already see Ron and Harry sitting in their usual places at the Gryffindor table. As she made her way to them she couldn't help but look at the other side of the hall where the Ravenclaw table was supposed to be hoping to find a certain someone.

'_I guess she's not here yet._'

Unable to see what she was looking for she picked up her pace and sat at her usual seat between the two boys.

Fleur was almost running in the halls of Hogwarts. Beside her was her sister who was barely catching up with her.

Apparently, Fluer had woken up late. If not for her sister she would still be in bed sleeping like a cloud.

"_**Fleur for the last time WAKE UP!" **__Yelled her sister. Fleur had a bad habit of sleeping in. She was just lucky to have a sister who was willing to put up with her. After a few more nudges and finally succeeding to push Fleur off the bed the older girl groggily woke up. _

_Glancing at the wall cloack she quickly turned to her sister._

"_**Why did you not wake me up sooner??**__" _

"_**I have been waking you up for the past hour,**__" her sister told her, arms crossed infront of her._

_Fleur hurriedly went to the bathroom. After ten minutes she came out. Not wasting anymore time, she used her wand to dry herself up. She quickly put on her robes and fixed her hair. _

"_**Are you done yet?**__" Gabrielle asked._

_Glancing one last time at the mirror she got her hat._

"_**Oui, let us go.**__"_

Finally they reached the Great Hall with half an hour to spare for eating. All the while, when they were walking towards their table, Fleur was looking for a certain brunette. She did not see her nor her friends from last night. '_I wonzer where she eez.'_

"So, where were you last night? I saw you going out the door." Gabrielle inquired as they got to the table disrupting Fleur from her eye connection with Hermione.

Fleur sighed. She thought her sister wouldn't notice her last night.

"**I saw a lake last night while we were walking back to the carriage. I was just supposed to be staying for a while but I saw her there.**" She explained while they got food from the table.

"**Really?? Well? What happened?**" A surprised Gabrielle asked after swallowing a large piece of bread that she was eating.

"**All I can say is that we have come to terms with each other.**" Fleur said with a smile grazing on her face.

"**This is magnificent!**" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"**I know, I have to tell mother about this soon. Which reminds me, I need to owl this letter to her. See you.**" Fleur got up after pocketing the letter in her dress pocket and leaving for the owlery.

"**Okay, see you later!**"

Their first and only class for the day was Potions. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that it was best to be early on class, as a result they left the Great Hall as soon as they finished eating.

They were 10 minutes early.

"I can't believe that we're starting the year with Potions!" Ron whined.

"Oh sush Ron, it's not that bad." Hermione interrupted.

"But 'Mione it's DOUBLE Potions!" Ron reasoned.

"Hermione's right Ron, it's not really that bad. At least we only have this for the day." Harry butted in. Before Ron could give anymore reasons Snape entered the room and started giving out instructions on what would they do for the day.

'_I wonder where Fleur is._' Hermione thought as Snape continued on with the instructions.

The day passed too quickly and it was dinner time again. The Gear Hall was lively as ever as students from the three schools chatted with each other. Some students went to the cup and put on their names in it and the blue flame engulfing it as it touches the goblet.

Fleur had finally shown to Gabrielle who Hermione was as she pointed to where the brunette was.

"**She is cute. No wonder the veela blood in you picked her. How old is she?**" Gabrielle inquired as they continue to look at Hermione.

"**Fourteen.**" The older blonde answered.

"**Ah.**"

Just then Hermione looked their way. Gabrielle quickly diverted her attention as Fleur did the same. Their were blushing from embarrassment.

"**That was embarrassing.**" Gabrielle started.

"**Yeah. We shoud not have looked at her while we were talking.**" Fleur said, cheeks still burning a bit.

"**Are you okay?**" A fellow Beuxbaton student beside them asked.

"**Oui, Sofie, we are fine.**" Fleur explained to the girl trying so hard to get rid of her slightly burning cheeks.

The girl, Sofie, looked one last time at Fleur before nodding in understanding.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle as she saw Fleur and another girl who looked similar to her quickly turned their gazes away from her. Earlier she felt as if someone was looking at her. Upon looking around she finally found the source of her uneasiness.

'_Caught on the act. Seeing their reaction is just so entertaining._'

Though her stifled giggle didn't go unnoticed by Harry, as soon as he saw it he shrugged it off. It wasn't his business anyway.

Suddenly everyone stopped from what they were doing and focused on the single person that stood up and walked towards the goblet. Even Hermione who was looking out of curiosity. It was Viktor Krum, and he was holding a small piece of paper which everyone knew contained his name.

People finally went back to what they were doing when he finally dropped the piece of paper into the goblet. As he walked back to his seat, he glanced for a moment in the direction of Hermione which no one really noticed.

Dinner flied so fast as the students enjoyed themselves. There were so many things that they wanted to know and share with their new friends from Beuxbaton and Durmstrang. Little by little students started to go out the hall and made their way back to their dormitories.

The three were no exception. As the population of the hall seemed to become thinner and thinner they decided to call it a day.

"I can't really believe that on our first day of classes we already have an assignment!" exclaimed Ron as they walked along the halls of Hogwarts.

"It's not really a problem Ron, we just need to write an essay about the potions he dictated." Hermione countered.

"Besides, it's due two weeks after." Harry butted in.

"I tell you guys, he really loves his students to suffer!"Ron said.

"Well, we won't disagree on you on that one," Harry agreed as they finally reached the portrait.

"Password." The Fat Lady requested as they approached her.

"Slugworms." Hermione provided and the portrait door opened.

When they reached the common room they finally said their 'Goodnight's' and went to their separate rooms.

Hermione was currently walking along the hallways of Hogwarts trying hard not to make a sound. It so happens that she could not sleep again. So she dressed up and decided to kill time near the lake. Also, she was silently hoping that Fleur might be there as well.

Much to her amazement, the object of her thought was currently sitting at the same spot as yesterday. Thinking of what to say she casually sat down beside the blonde.

"The night's pretty nice don't you think?" Hermione started as soon as she sat down.

"Yes, eet eez." Fleur didn't even move an inch. She just continued to look forward. It was like she had already expected the arrival of the brunette.

"I saw you earlier during the feast, was that your sister beside you?" Hermione sparked up a conversaion looking at Fleur.

"Ah, Oui, I am sorry, my sister was just curious about 'ou, I 'ave told 'er zat I 'ave found a new friend and she was eager to know who 'ou are." Fleur explained facing Hermione.

"Oh, I'd like to meet her sometime," replied Hermione with a smile.

"I'm sure she will be delighted to meet 'ou."

No more words were said after that as they turned their attention back to the lake. Silence continued on between the two until Fleur spoke up.

"May I ask 'ou somez'ing?" The blonde said still facing the lake.

"You're already asking me something," relplied the brunette with a tinge of amusement.

Fleur looked at Hermione with a smile.

"I guess I 'ave."

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked wanting to know what Fleur's question was.

"I waz wonzering why 'ou are 'ere? I mean why ze lake? Why not ze library? 'Ou seem to be a bookish type of person." Fleur asked with a curious look.

"Well for one thing, the library is not open at this hour. It's only open from 5 in the morning 'till 10 in the evening." Hermione humored.

"Also, I'd like to take breaks from studying once in a while. This has been my haven for four years. Usually when I couldn't sleep or when I have problems I go here to clear my thoughts. The silence and calming aura of this lake really helps," she added. "How about you?"

"Well, I 'ave been missing zis for quite a w'ile now. Back at France when I waz little zere waz zis lake near our 'ome. Whenever I go zere I feel safe and comfortable. Zere is no lake or any bodies of water in Beuxbaton. Zat is why I waz happy to 'ave found zis place yesterday," Fleur explained.

This made Hermione remember something that she had read a year ago about veelas. It was no wonder that Fleur wanted the prescence of the lake once in a while. It was because veelas by nature live near the lakes. They are water faries.

As the night deepened they found a little more about each other.

Hermione stirred as the first rays of the sun hit her. '_Damn, when did this much light enter our room?'_

Blinking, she tried to look around her. In a matter of seconds her eyes were wide open. She quickly stood up noticing that a certain blonde woman was there sleeping next to her.

"Fleur wake up!" She nudged the blonde awake.

'_What a way to start a day._'

--

At last! The third chapter is finished! I'm very sorry for the late update guys. Needed to build some background before I can focuse on the relationship of the two...

Also, 2 weeks ago we had our midterms and I've been down for quite some time now. Enjoy the chapter!

-127

--


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling._

_--_

_During the night they chose to go stargazing. They had lied down in the grassy area near the lake. It was Hermione's idea to stargaze as they had nothing to do._

"_It's a good thing that the sky's so clear tonight." Hermione said with her hands behind her head. _

"_Oui, zere are no clouds in sight and ze stars are so bright. Eet looks magnificent," Fleur agreed lying in the same position. _

"_It's been quite a while since I've done this, I usually stargaze all night trying to find out which stars make up a constellation," the brunette sincerely said. _

"_Really?" the blonde asked._

"_Yeah, there look, see those three stars that when connected make up a line? That's Orion's belt. And see that bright star over there? That's the North star, it makes up the Ursa minor or the lesser bear. Though it does not really look like a bear it geometrically portrays one." Hermione used her right hand to point out all the stars that she described. " You know Fleur, I've also read about a constellation named Vela, meaning the sail, I thinks it's right about... There, see that star there? That's the tip of the sail and the stars are a bit far from each other but it makes up the sail," she said as she showed Fleur, connecting the stars which make up the Vela with her hand. _

"_Wow, 'ow did 'ou know so much about zese zings?" Fleur wondered._

"_There were times when I go here and I've got nothing to do and well about two years ago I've been interested in the stars and I tried to know more about them to entertain myself. Then I found out about the constellations. So everytime I get bored I try to see for myself if I can spot where the constellations are," explained Hermione._

"_Really? Zat is amazing, could 'ou show me some more constellations? I 'ave only seen and read zem in books but I 'ave not tried to spot zem myself," Fleur had not only requested it out of curiosity. She took this chance to get closer to the brunette. After all who would pass up a chance to get closer to the one you like?_

_Most of the time Hermione taught Fleur how to spot the stars that were needed to form the shape of the constellation. Sometimes Fleur would ask questions to clear up what the brunette had explained. They were having a fun time._

_Fleur had not really seen or noticed that the brunette was tired. It may have been that she was too excited to do something with the brunette or the girl might have been good at hiding it not wanting to spoil the blonde's amusement. Hermione had instructed for the blonde to search for Leo the Lion and the blonde was too eager to find the stars to please the brunette and that all of the things that she taught her were not in vain. As she finally spotted the constellation she hurriedly called out the brunette._

"_'Ermione, I 'ave found it! See zere it is!" The blonde said with joy as she successfully located the constellation. Wondering about the lack of response from the brunette she looked at her side. _

"_'Ermione?"_

_The brunette's eyes were closed and was now lying on her side facing Fleur. Both her hands were under her head like a pillow. _

_'So cute, I guess she 'ad fallen asleep while I was searching.' Fleur thought with a smile. But then her smile was suddenly replaced with a worried look._

_'She is asleep.' She thought. After a few moments she started to panic. 'She is ASLEEP!' She repeated the thought. 'Sacre bleu! What am I supposed to do wiz 'er! I do not know 'ow to get 'er to 'er room nor can I get 'er back to ze carriage for eet eez forbidden! I could not risk 'er being in trouble.' By now Fleur was cut down to only one choice. To wake the sleeping brunette up._

_'But she is so cute when she sleeps, and I guess zat she really needs it,' by now the blonde was contemplating on wether or not she should wake Hermione._

_'I guess I could let 'er sleep for a while, zen wake 'er up a little bit later. And it seems zat she is a little bit uncomfortable like zat.' Fleur could only smile at the sleeping figure. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She slowly and silenty approached the brunette. She then removed the hands beneath the sleeping brunette and lifted her head gently. She positioned the brunette beside her. It was a good thing that she had a sweater on because she removed her coat and used it as a blanket for the brunette and the weather is starting to get a bit chilly._

_Fleur amusingly stared at Hermione's face. Her face sported a smile as she thought of how innocent while serious the girl beside her could be while sleeping. Even though they had only met for two days she had experienced first hand the wrath and gentleness of the said girl. Both the conscious and the unconscious Hermione sported a serious look but the unconscious one had a lighter bit of the look while the conscious one had one hard as steel. But considering how she knows the sleeping girl so far it was not really surprising for the girl had a very rough first time in the school, being treated lowly for being a muggleborn resulting to burrowing herself in books. That is why it was no wonder that the girl knew almost everything. I repeat. Not all but most._

_  
For the two days that they have been together Fleur became a little bit closer to the brunette. Sure, a quarter of her already chose the girl as a lifetime mate but the other three quarters were not veela and the part is human. And you know how humans fall in love. Some at first sight, others start out as friends and well there are many other ways, how weird it may sound, but hey, who are we to judge them? It's their way of falling in love. And for the past years she had waited in wonder who her most special person in life is and that quarter in her gave her the headstart. _

_And now, as Fleur mused over Hermione's face, she wanted to see how this would turn out in the end. And to do that she had to play the role that destiny set out for her. But for now, with nothing to do, she lay down in the grass with hands beneath her head and the brunette still lying in her lap she went back to her previous task. Stargazing._

_And moments later, she too had been visited by the sandman. Now, both of them are sleeping soundly in the grass. _

_--_

"Fleur, please wake up," said Hermione as she nudged the blonde but to her dismay, the blonde only turned away from her. '_Why did we sleep here of all places?_' Questioning herself because of the sudden surprise trying so hard to remember the events from last night. '_Okay, the last thing I remember is telling Fleur to find the Leo constellation and watching her determined face looking for it.' _Her eyes widened in realization that she had planned to doze off while the blonde was looking for the constellation. She was having a good time with the blonde and even when she felt sleepy she hid it from the blonde to spend some more time with her.

"**Five more minutes,**" the French blonde muttered stopping the brunette from thinking anything else.

"I don't know what you just said but please wake up already." By this time Hermione had stopped nudging the blonde awake. '_Is she really this hard to wake up?_' Hands in her hips, she was figuring out a way to wake the blonde up as soon as possible for people would be starting to wake up in half an hour. Then she noticed a coat beside her. She picked it up and looked over the blonde. '_This fell off me when I stood up._' She then looked at the blonde. '_This is hers._' Her look softened.

Her smile turned into a surprised look as she heard someone hurrying towards them. Looking at the the person, she very much well looked like Fleur but a little bit younger. The blonde was a little bit short of breath when she finally reached them. Hermione could only look at the girl who was breathing deeply. After regaining some air she faced Hermione.

"'Ermione I presume?" The blonde girl asked earning a nod from the said brunette.

"I am Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. Sorry to 'ave bothered 'ou like zis, my sister is a really 'eavy sleeper, she is very 'ard to wake up," the girl spoke.

"Oh, no no no, it's okay," Hermione said, quickly remembering that this was the girl Fleur was with last night.

"I was worried when she did not return to our carriage, she said zat she would just take a walk 'ere but I never knew she fell asleep 'ere, zank 'ou for finding and taking care of 'er," the small blonde said as she looked over her sister's sleeping form.

"Ah, about that, I'm sorry, I guess I'm the one responsible for that, I was with her last night, but I kind of fell asleep before her so I don't know what really happened." This made the blonde look at her. But even though with the sudden interest, Gabrielle already knew why Fleur had slept outside with Hermione. '_Oh I know, my sister would not 'ave wanted to wake 'ou up, she could not 'ave ze 'eart to. If I am not mistaken she just let 'ou sleep, and might 'ave accidentally slept w'ile admiring 'ou._'

"It is okay," Gabrielle said with a smile. She then pulled out a bowl from her dress pocket and went near the lake. She filled the bowl with water and went back to the two.

"Zis is ze only way to wake 'er up besides letting 'er fall of ze bed," Gabrielle explained as she put the bowl above her sister's head. "Will 'ou please 'elp me face 'er front?" They both moved Fleur from her current position with little difficulty. "Zank 'ou." With one turn of the hand, all of the contents of the bowl came splashing down on Fleur's face.

"**I'm awake! I'm awake!**" Fleur bolted up as soon as the water fell into her face. Hermione giggled at this even though she didn't understand what the blonde had shouted. Fleur suddenly stopped shouting when she noticed where she was.

"Good to see zat 'ou are finally awake," Gabrielle's voice caught the attention of the now, wet blonde.

--

After a few apoliges from Fleur and a few 'it's okay's from Hermione, half an hour later they can already be seen in the Great Hall.

Hermione had arrived a few minutes earlier. As soon as she sat down at her usual spot Harry and Ron questionned her.

"Where were you last night? I've heard from Padma that you didn't sleep in your room last night." Harry asked.

"Yeah where were you? We were so worried about you." Ron added.

Hermione heaved out a sigh. '_ I guess I'll have to tell them the truth._' But even before she could open her mouth someone from behind them spoke.

"Good Morning. I am really sorry about earlier 'Ermione."

It was Fleur.

Hermione was shocked. Well the three of them were. They faced the owner of the voice.

"Oh, well, hi Fleur." Hermione was still a bit shocked. "About earlier and last night, it's really okay Fleur, it's not a problem. I guess it was also partly my fault. I was tired and I didn't tell you."

Confused looks came from Harry and Ron but Hermione didn't pay attention to it. Well, not right now atleast.

"By the way, this is Harry," interrupted Hermione before Fleur could even speak. She pointed a finger towards Harry then pointed the same finger at Ron, who was staring at Fleur with shock and disbelief. "And this is Ron."

"'I." The blonde nodded in both their directions. Then she reached out a hand at Harry who took it.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled as he said this.

"Mine too, 'ou are quite popular, non? Ze boy who lived. I am really amazed to meet 'ou 'ere." She then turned towards Ron who was still staring at her and reached out her hand. Seeing as he didn't notice it Hermione nudged the boy beside her. It was effective ofr Ron had snapped out of his trance.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked turning to Hermione for nudging him. He received no reply from the girl but instead she was guiding him to Fleur's extended hand with her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry! Hello Fleur, it's really nice to meet you." Ron was shaking Fleur's hand vigorously with both of his. Fleur faked out an amused smile.

"'Ou too." By this time Fleur withdrew her hand caressing it.

"Well, I got to go, classes would start in 'alf an 'our and I 'aven't eaten yet," said Fleur glancing over to the Ravenclaw table where her sister was.

"Okay, see you."

"See 'ou as well, it was nice meeting 'ou Harry, 'ou too Ron." With a wave of a hand Fleur left.

"Bye." Ron said as he waved back along with Harry and Hermione.

As soon as Fleur left both Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione.

"You know her??" Harry asked.

"Yeah! You're friends with her and you didn't tell us?? Why didn't you tell us 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron.

She didn't quite tell them the whole story. She just told them that she and Fleur had med during the first night and got acquainted with each other. Also, she told them that she was with Fleur last night and that was the reason she didn't get to sleep in the dorms. She couldn't really tell them her secret spot now could she? It was hers, and now Fleur's also. If they knew, most specially Ron, they would bother her to no end there. No one would not like a peaceful place for themselves. Sometimes people really need a place too escape from their problems. And Hermione was no exception.

--

Gabrielle giggled as soon as Fleur sat down beside her. She constantly did this to remind her sister of what happened earlier. Oh how she loved to tease the older blonde.

"**Oh, stop it Gabrielle.**" A bit irritated but still blushing Fleur sat down beside her sister. Gabrielle had been constanly teasing her throughout the whole morning.

"**Well, if you had not purposely let her sleep there and slept with her last night then I wouldn't be teasing you right now, would I?**" Gabrielle was smiling. "**Also, if you hadn't been a heavy sleeper then you wouldn't be embarrassed infront of her.**"

Now that hit a spot.

Fleur remembered everything that happened last night. She was happy that it happened. It made her be closer to the brunette. She was silently thankful that it did happen. It was worth Gabrielle's teasing. Remembering her sister's last comment she quickly defended herself.

"**It is not my fault that I do not easily wake up! You should have just levitated me or whatsoever away from her before waking me. I was really embarrassed infront of her.**" Fleur quietly exclaimed. She did not have to shout it for everybody to hear.

"**But it was fun. Besides you're heavy. She laughed, yes. But it is not a big deal. Do not worry over it. She would not hate you because of it.**" Gabrielle made a face. Then she stood up.

"**See you later sister. We have classes and it would not be good if we were late. Specially you, Madame Maxime would surely be disappointed if she found out that her best student was late.**" Gabrielle giggled at her statement. She really did love to tease her sister.

--

The rest of the day was boring save for dinner. It was nice to finally get a break from studying. Gabrielle's teasing was a bit subtle. Probably from exhaustion. The girl did have numerous subjects that day.

Fleur was unexpectedly called to report to Madame Maxime's office after dinner. But she had an idea that it concerns the TriWizard Tournament. So after dinner she went to the said office in the Beuxbaton carriage.

She knocked on the door leading to Madame Maxime's office. Receiving no reply she tried to knock again and the door opened.

She saw Madame Maxime sitting in her chair behind her desk with her wand in hand.

"**Oh, it's you Fleur. Come in, come in.**" The low voice of the woman coaxed Fleur to come inside her office.

"**You called for me, Madame?**" Questionned Fleur as soon as she stepped foot inside the room.

"**Yes, please sit.**" Instructed the woman. Flue sat in one of the chairs infront of the desk.

"**As you know this year we are participating in the TriWizard Tournament,**" the woman started. "**I would like to be straight to the point.**"

This caught Fleur's attention. She knew what Madame Maxime wanted from her.

"**I want you to participate in the tournament.**"

Her assumptions were correct. Their headmistress wanted her to participate in the tournament. She had anticipated that this would happen. She just nodded her head in agreement but it was more of an understandment.

"**I have full faith in you Fleur. I know you're the best candidate for this. Don't let me down, don't let Beuxbaton down.**"

Somehow these words of encouragement did not seem encouraging at all. With another nod she stood up and left. She really need someone to talk to. And she knows where to find her.

--

I would like to thank all those who took their time to read this story I really appreciate you reading it! More thankyou's to those who reviewed! I really wouldn't have made progress if you guy's weren't there to be my inspiration to write. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

I hope you liked this as much as I did. I think this is the best chapter so far.

Care to tell me what you think? :)

-127


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

-

Fleur did not go to the lake that night. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts about participating in the upcoming TriWizard tournament. The burden of having to participate in such event worried her. True she expected that Madame Maxime would expect that she would participate but hearing it directly from the old woman made her heart clench. In short, she was torn.

She went directly to her and her sister's room. Gabrielle was sitting on her bed practicing some spells when she came in. She was figuring out how to transfigure a lantern from a candle and she doesn't seem to get the right shape of the lantern seeing as how it lacked the base which contained the part where it was lit. Gabrielle was a smart child, but not everyone is good at everything, they also lack on some things and this was one of Gabrielle's.

Fleur, seeing this, smiled. Despite her current problem her sister's actions humoured her.

"**Why don't you wave your wand in a full circle before tapping the candle? Doing a semi-circle is not enough to transfigure it.**"

Gabrielle's head snapped towards the owner of the voice, surprised.

"**Well, go on, try it.**"

She then looked back to the candle in front of her and drew an invisible circle with her wand before tapping the candle. The candle shook a little and expanded. Its white colour turned colourless as it formed the body of the lantern. Then the bottom portion expanded as well and a candle protruded from it forming inside. And the wick extended forming the part where it can be held easily.

"**See?**" Came the voice of the recently arrived occupant of the room.

Gabrielle turned to her sister and smiled. "**Thank you, I would have spent more hours trying to figure it out if not for you.**"

"**You're welcome.**"

"**So, what did Madame Maxime call you for?**"

The smile on her face faltered as she remembered her dilemma.

She sighed. "**As I have predicted, she wanted me to participate in the tournament.**" Fleur's voice held contempt.

"**Why don't you seem happy about it? You should be honoured to represent our school.**"

Fleur didn't answer as she walked towards her bed parallel to her sister's. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat down to face Gabrielle.

"**To be honest, I do not know, I have nothing against participating in the tournament but I do not aspire to participate in it as well and I feel that if I would participate I would not be doing my best for the school, and there's also the high risk of death, I do not know what to do Gabrielle,**" Fleur explained.

"**I say you give it a try,**" Gabrielle's voice was with full confidence. "**You are one of the best, if not the best, witches in Beauxbatons, I could clearly understand why Madame has picked you, I know you can do it. I believe you can.**"

--

Hermione was currently walking in the hallways of Hogwarts heading towards the Great Hall. She woke up early today since she retired relatively early last night. Her usual company was absent and she had nothing to do.

Hermione wondered why Fleur did not go to the lake last night. Sure she doesn't really have the right to know but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have the right to ponder about it. Besides, she was only curious as to why the blonde did not hang out in the lake last night.

'_Probably had something important to do, she left early after dinner. It's not my business anyway._'

Dismissing any more thoughts about the absence of a certain blonde she finally reached her destination and sat down at her usual seat. It seems that Harry and Ron were still not there.

Noticing the density of the population in the hall, both boys would be arriving in a few minutes. She initially decided to wait for the two but the light grumbling of her stomach made her decide otherwise so she started to fill her plate with food.

Just on cue the two boys arrived and sat down beside her.

"G'morning Mione," the boys greeted as they sat down while she greeted them back with a nod.

"You guys seem tired, what did you do last night?" asked Hermione seeing the weary faces of her friends.

"Fred'n George asked us for help last night since we had nothing to do," said Ron as he stuffed his plate with food.

Before Hermione could ask anything Harry pitched in. "They wanted to test their new aging potion, and we've become their first victims, well, Ron was. They didn't try it on me after what happened to Ron."

"Apparently they're thinkin' of a way to put their names on the goblet, but from last night I think they'd be too old to even participate in it." Hermione looked skeptically at Ron.

"In short, Ron grew a beard," Harry supplied.

"Yeah and my skin was all sagged and wrinkled!" exclaimed Ron. "Good thing the effects only lasted for an hour."

After a few moments Hermione giggled, holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny? It wasn't a good thing it happened to me! I thought that I'd be like that forever!" Ron defended.

Hermione shook her head; she couldn't hold back her laughter. Ron was looking at her smugly. After a few moments Hermione stopped laughing. "Sorry Ron, it's just that, when you told me that your skin was all sagged and wrinkled, I couldn't help but imagine what you looked like."

Harry snorted, laughing a little. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "You too?" asked Ron not believing that his best friends were both laughing at him.

"Sorry Ron, I just agree with Hermione, you looked funny looking old." Ron frowned.

"Let's go, classes are about to start," Hermione interrupted looking at her watch. They stood up, and headed towards their first class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"You should've seen him Hermione, it was really a funny sight," Harry whispered to Hermione as they headed out the Hall and Hermione stifled a laugh.

--

The day passed quickly as dinner came. The hall was packed with students chattering with their new found friends from the different schools that came all across the world. The tables were mixed with black, red and blue all having fun during the feast. Within the three days that they've been here, it was a remarkable progress that neither of the schools were having a feud over the upcoming tournament and everyone really felt at ease.

Fleur was no exception as she met new friends over the day. One of them was Cho Chang that was seated opposite of her. She had been in one of the Ravenclaw's class and was partnered with her during the period. She found out that the girl was a bit shy and timid but was remarkably smart. And after that encounter, other people from their table had begun to befriend her.

As dinner started Fleur was a bit jittery while eating her meal. Cho, who was opposite her noticed the blonde's behaviour. "Are you okay, Fleur?" asked the black haired Ravenclaw.

"Oui, do not worry about me, I am just 'appy today," lied Fleur.

"That's good," smiled Cho as she returned to eat. '_I know you're not happy Fleur, but it's not my business to urge you to tell it._' She then saw the younger clone of the blonde making her way to them. '_Whatever it is._'

"**So are you going to do it?"** Gabrielle's voice asked her as she sat down beside her sister. She just came from their room in the carriage.

"**Oui, did you get it?"** nodded Fleur. Gabrielle handed her a small piece of paper.

"**When do you plan to do it?**" asked the smaller blonde.

"**After eating,**" came Fleur's reply.

--

It was like déjà vu all over again. Though this time, it wasn't Viktor Krum who was walking towards the middle of the hall towards the cup in front of the teacher's table. Murmurs filled the room, as everyone was looking at the figure who was walking in steady strides towards the cup.

This time, Hermione stared like everyone else. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to think.

"Blimey, she's going to put her name in the goblet!" expect Ron not to shout the obvious. Hermione glanced at him obviously annoyed.

"You don't have to shout the obvious, Ron," said Hermione now looking back at Fleur. Ron paid no heed to Hermione's comment as he too was looking at Fleur.

The murmurs became louder as the blonde stopped in front of the goblet.

"By the looks of it she's unsure if she's going to put her name in it," Hermione said. "Considering the fact that by putting your name in there, you're putting your life in the line."

"I agree, I just hope that if she puts her name in there she's thought it through," Harry added.

--

Fleur contemplated whether or not to go through with it. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she became oblivious to her surroundings. '_Why is it so easy to think it through than go through with it?_'

She needed support, she figured. She looked back to where her table was and saw that everyone was looking at her. She dismissed the unnerving looks and made eye contact with her sister. Gabrielle nodded. She then saw a few of her friends from the table who were giving her encouraging looks. Also, her friends from Beuxbatons were also encouraging her. She sighed.

'_This is unnerving,_' she thought. She spared a glance towards the other side where she saw a certain brunette looking at her. Hermione smiled while Harry gave her a 'thumbs-up'. Ron was gawking at her. She took a deep breath and faced the goblet. She got the piece of paper from her dress pocket and lifted it up above the mouth of the goblet. In a blink of an eye the flames of the goblet swallowed the piece of paper.

--

AN: Sorry for the delay, got a huge writer's block. The chapter's pretty short but I felt that I had to end it here. Tell me what you think. Review's are greatly appreciated.

-127


	6. Chapter 6

It was already midnight when Hermione went to the lake. She wasn't sure as to how she would approach the blonde if she were there. But after a few home works later she decided to go down and see if Fleur went to the lake tonight.

Just as she anticipated the blonde was there sitting at the grass in the edge of the lake barefooted, feet submerged in the water. Hands supporting against her back, her head was tilted upwards and her eyes were closed. As Hermione drew closer she heard an almost inaudible hum that came from the veela. It looked like as though the blonde had a hard day and she was relaxing. She carefully walked towards the woman in an attempt not to disturb the blonde. As she sat down beside Fleur the said girl stopped her humming and sat in an upright position. This of course startled Hermione. She sworn she didn't made a sound.

"I thought `ou would not come tonight," started Fleur who took the liberty of facing Hermione.

"Wa-," Hermione was about to question Fleur about how she knew that she was there but the blonde cut her off.

"I am part veela, am I not? I `ave enhanced senses. I could `ear ze smallest of sound within a few meters," explained the blonde.

"Oh, so much for being careful," the brunette humored which made Fleur giggle a bit. "Well, what's bothering you?"

"Eh? What made `ou ask zat I was bothered by somezing?" Inquired Fleur.

"Well, you looked like you were exhausted. Does this have something to do with the TriWizard Tournament?" Hermione looked at Fleur with curiosity.

"Ah," Fleur then faced towards the lake. "Oui."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the brunette prodded now looking towards the same direction as Fleur.

"I am nervous," Fleur stated. "Yesterday I was called by our `eadmistress and was asked to participate in ze tournament."

"So you put in your name in that goblet just because she asked you to?" Hermione looked at the blonde. '_So that's why she didn't come here yesterday.'_

"Oui, and non," Fleur continued to look straight ahead. "I cannot deny such request. Eet eez for Beuxbatons. Also, she `as `igh `opes for me. She zinks zat I would be picked."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"What eef I am not picked? Zen I would `ave failed Madame," Fleur turned to look at Hermione who was still looking at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. When she opened them she smiled. Fleur was somewhat taken a back. '_Such calm eyes.'_

"Hey, didn't the rules say that one from each school must be picked? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if someone else was picked. The goblet's the one who decides not her. And I'm sure that whoever the goblet picks is definitely worth the position," Hermione explained.

Fleur did not speak for a while. She let her mind wander about what Hermione said. She really hadn't thought about that since she was too preoccupied about her chances of being picked. And now that she had thought about it their headmistress only hoped that she try to join and be picked. Only _try_ not _be_.

Fleur sighed.

"`Ou `ave a point. But eet still does not lift ze nervousness I am feeling right now," the blonde resumed to looking at the distance in the lake. "Zere are so many what eefs. And even eef I get picked, zere ees a possibility zat I could lose my life."

"I know how you feel," Fleur turned to look at Hermione who was playing with her hands while she spoke. "I've been friends with Harry ever since I was in first year. And, well, ever since then we've put our lives on the line. We've gone through trolls, death eaters, and even giant snakes but we still got through it. Even up to now I'm still nervous. But with my friends, it helps me feel a little more at ease." Hermione stopped and took a glance at Fleur. "What I'm trying to say is that your friends are here for you, I'm here for you."

Fleur evidently relaxed a bit. She smiled at Hermione hearing the other girl's advice. She hadn't expected the girl to have such a wide experience at life threatening situations at her age. _We are all wizards and witches after all. I should `ave expected eet. But seeing `er so young and innocent, I would not `ave believed eet eef eet `ad not come from `er._

"Zank `ou `Ermione, eet made me feel better," Fleur said to the girl. She then looked at her wristwatch and took note of the time. It was already past midnight. "Oh, I am sorry to `ave taken up all of your time, eet ees already late."

"It's okay Fleur, and I'm glad to be of help to you," Hermione smiled as she started to get up. "Well, I guess we better go back now."

After getting up Hermione held out a hand to help the other up. Fleur took it and stood up as well.

"See you soon Fleur," Hermione said.

"Oui, see `ou soon as well," Fleur then took this chance to take a step forward and kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered, "good night `Ermione."

The blonde then turned around and walked away towards their carriages leaving a blushing brunette behind. Hermione stood in shock after the kiss and just stared at the back of the retreating figure. Her mind was blank as she unconsciously held the cheek that the beuxbaton kissed.

...

Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 6. Please Read and Review! -127


End file.
